Chu~♡ (song)
English Lyrics Do do it, Chu~♥ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ Do do it, Chu~♥ Do do it, Chu~♥ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ Do do it, Chu~♥ The things I want to know overwhelm me every day. Oh my gosh, gosh Also the things I want to touch are overwhelming. Yeah Baby, Yeah Baby, Yeah Baby!! While I imagine a hundred times a day, I’ve been waiting for him. Do it, Chu~♥ Just like the girl who woke up from her sleep due to a kiss Do do it, Chu~♥ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ Even if I open my eyes in an entirely different space and time Do do it, Chu~♥ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ I trust my trembling heart Open this world that I still do not know about to me Do do it, Chu~♥ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ Do do it, Chu~♥ There are still so many things I don’t want to know about yet. Oh my gosh, gosh As I try to hide it, my curiosity is overflowing. Yeah Baby, Yeah Baby, Yeah Baby!! Even if I dream in the blue bird’s cage You cannot lock me in, I might just fly away Just like the girl who woke up from her sleep due to a kiss Do do it, Chu~♥ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ Even if I open my eyes in an entirely different space and time Do do it, Chu~♥ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ I trust my trembling heart Open this world that I still do not know about to me Grow up! Grow up! Grow up! To me, that still doesn’t know much about this world Amber! I got a little plan so pick up the slack You wasting’ time with the CHITCHAT You’ve been caught, so give it all you got It’s time to make it, make it, take, take, take it My heart that is fluttering and beating For some reason it feels like a beautiful fairy tale c-c-come closer to me NOW Do it, Chu~♥ While I imagine a hundred times a day, I’ve been waiting for this world. Do it, Chu~♥ Just like the girl who woke up from her sleep due to a kiss Do do it, Chu~♥ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ Even if I open my eyes in an entirely different space and time Do do it, Chu~♥ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's You~ I trust my trembling heart Open this world that I still do not know about to me Grow up! Grow up! Grow up! Grow up! Korean Lyrics Do it, Chu~ (It's) true, true, true it's you~ Do do it, Chu~ Do it, Chu~ (It's) true, true, true it's you~ Do do it, Chu~ Algo shipeun gae maeil neomuna neomchyeo aiku ai ku ku ku ku neu ggyeo bwaya hal geot ddohan neom chyeo yeah baby, yeah baby, yeah baby! maeil su baek beon sangsang ha myeo gida lyeo wattdun geu ae ge do it, chu~ eep mat chun neun soon gan jam ae seo, ggaen geu nyeo cheoleom Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's you~ jeon hyeo daleun shigong ae nun eul ddeunda haedo Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's you~ nan ileoh gae ddul li neun ga seum eul miduh ah jeek mo leu neun sae sangeul nae ge yeol eo jweo yo. Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's you~ Do do it, Chu~ ah jeek mol la do dwael gae neo muna neomchyeo aiku ku ku ku gamchu lyeo go hal sulok hogishim neomchyeo yeah baby, yeah baby, yeah baby! pa lang sae ga sa neun saejang ae seo ggum eul ggu eo do chae eul suga eob eo nala ga gesseo eep mat chu neun soon gan jam ae seo, ggaen geu nyeo cheoleom Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's you~ jeonhyeo daleun shigong ae nuneul ddeunda haedo Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's you~ nan ileoh gae ddul li neun gaseum eul miduh ah jeek mo leu neun sae sangeul naege yeol eo jweo yo. grow up! grow up! grow up! ah jeek mo leu neun sae sangeul naege, Amber! I got a little plan so pick up the slack You wastin’ time with the chitchat You’ve been caught, so give it all you got It’s time to make it, make it, take, take, take it seol lae yeo dugeun geo li neun mam waen ji machi donghwa meot jin yaegam dadadagawa Now Do it, chu~ maeil su baek beon sangsang ha myeo gida lyeo wattdun geu ae ge do it, chu~ eep mat chun neun soon gan jam ae seo, ggaen geu nyeo cheoleom Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's you~ jeonhyeo daleun shigong ae nuneul ddeunda haedo Do do it, Chu~ (It’s) true, true, true, true it's you~ nan ileoh gae ddul li neun gaseum eul miduh ah jeek mo leu neun sae sang eul naegae yeol eo jweo yo. grow up! grow up! grow up! Source for lyrics. Category:Title Tracks Category:Songs Category:Chu~♡